


Five Years is No Time at All

by RedCrossX



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Bruce is a mastermind, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-College AU, Relationship fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrossX/pseuds/RedCrossX
Summary: It can be really hard seeing someone after a difficult break-up. Especially if you spent the last five years avoiding them.(Five Years since College Breakup AU)





	Five Years is No Time at All

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Early Morning feelings presented this to my mind, so now I'll share it with all of you. Hope you enjoy!

 Adam had only decided to come last minute. The door swung open, and Bruce’s eyes went wide with delight as he pulled him through the door into his little loft apartment.

 “I didn’t think you were coming!” He said gleefully, taking no time to pull a beer bottle from the counter and press it into his waiting hands.

 Adam blinked and his jacket was gone. Bruce was an amazing host, almost to the point of being supernatural when it came to getting people to stay. He examined the apartment loft as he took a seat at the marble bar and just tried to relax. The heels of Bruce’s hands bounced off the countertop as he hovered, and Adam popped the top off the bottle and took a long swig of the drink.

“So, be real with me for a second,” Bruce asked as he leaned back against the fridge, “Why’d you show up tonight? I thought you were still out town ‘till next week?”

Adam’s fingers tapped against the bar as he took a heavy swing from the bottle. Looking up to Bruce’s eager eyes, Adam shook his head with a heavy sigh.

“I… had a date,” Adam conceded, ignoring Bruce’s frown with a depressed laugh, “It was supposed to be nearby but… they didn’t show up.”

“I’m sorry man,” Bruce shook his head.

Adam smiled grimly, shrugging off the feelings and disappointment as he swiveled in the chair. Adam didn’t really know who he was kidding. The date was probably never going to happen. It had sounded promising after a night with a stranger visiting from two towns over. They’d been all for it in the early morning, setting a date and everything…

God, why was he always torturing himself? The one saving grace of the night was the fact that his friends were together for the first time in a while. Elyse and James plopped on the seats next to him when they saw him, greeting him with a hug as they spun him around.

 “I feel like we haven’t seen each other forever,” James chuckled as Elyse pulled Adam into a hug.

 “We play Destiny 2 literally all the time,” Adam groaned as Elyse’s embrace grew tighter.

James shushed him and pressed a kiss against Adam’s cheek, “Never. See. Each Other.”

 Adam snorted at his friend, beaming only for a moment before the pair of them wandered off to mingle with some of the others, and he chose to mope. Another beer found its way into his hand as his gaze wandered over the loft once more. In all honesty, he was starting to wonder why he even came up.

 When one Matt Peake came out from around the corner and took a seat at one of the low-seated couches where he started chatting away with Omar. It wouldn’t have been that big a deal five years ago.

 That at least explained why Bruce was so surprised to see him. He could’ve at least checked the guest list before wandering right into him after what happened.

“Adam.”

Adam shook himself from his reflection, his body shivered as he turned around and came face to face with someone he’d once described as the man of his dreams.

“Matt! Hey,” Adam coughed, swallowing back the fear that bubbled through him.

Memories were a film reel moving only a little too quickly for him as Adam searched for what to say. The one memory he kept coming back to, however, was the last night.

 They had been walking home from a restaurant. Adam pulling back at his hair, avoiding eye contact as they both tried to forget the angry words tossed back at each other.

  _“I am trying, Matt, I just- “_

_“You’re going in circles, Adam,” he’d snarled, spitting his words like venom. Seeing it coming from Matt alone was enough for it to be disorienting._

_So, Adam bit back, “Yeah, well so what if I am! You can be Sir ‘I’ve got my shit together’ all you like, but then you accuse me of not moving forward?”_

_“Adam – “_

_“No! I swear to God, I miss one fucking dinner with your family- “_

_“And all I did was ask why! But I guess I got my answer.”_

 Time seemed to suspend itself for a moment as both men waded through the words unsaid to get to the point, to understand where to go next.

“Do… I… Can we- “

“Talk? Sure. Let’s head outside,” Matt interjected because somehow he’d never lost the ability to know exactly what Adam was going to say.

 Cold air greeted them like an older friend as Adam and Matt leaned over the balcony. The sight wasn’t too exciting beyond the twinkling lights of a city’s silhouette in the distance as Adam wondered if he could sneak off this balcony without hurting himself. Matt put his can down with a clack against the metal railing before he filled the silence with an awkward laugh.

 “It’s been a while,” Matt said, “you stopped coming to a lot of these things.”

Adam shrugged, failing to make eye contact as he focused on the road below, “Yeah, well, y’know. It’s been busy. New job, new people and all…”

The silence hung for a few moments.

 “You, uh – “

“-seeing anyone?” Matt inferred. His lips pulled into a gentle smirk, “No, you?”

“Not… successfully.” Adam admitted, and suddenly he was slumping down to the railing, his deep eyes glancing back to Matt as he shared his exhaustion.

 “It’s been too long since we’ve talked.”

“Well, a lot’s changed since college, too.” Matt stretched out his hands, took another swig from his drink before putting it back and pulling himself towards the railing.

“I… I was such an idiot,” Adam cursed, and Matt’s attention was on him.

 Five years felt like too long and too short all at once. Adam’s heart beat aggressively against his ribs as that spark that he’d been missing zapped his nerves again.

“If it’s any consolation, you were always kind of an idiot,” Matt smiled slyly, and with a laugh, Adam responded by slapping his shoulder.

“Hey, just because it’s true doesn’t make it hurt any less,” Adam snorted.

 Matt pulled in a little closer, eating up at that suffocating space when Adam’s hand fell on his. Whether accidental or not, Matt wasn’t too sure where this was going as the back of his mind suggested they were going in circles once more.

“If it makes you feel better, I always thought it was kind of charming,” Matt whispered, feeling Adam’s hand tense up like a wind-up toy.

 Wind rushed by, howling over the apartment as they heard the song change inside. Adam was grateful for the curtains hiding them from the indoors as a party continued behind them.

With a deep breath, Adam turned to Matt, “This is five years too late, but I want to say I’m sorry.”

Matt froze.

 “I… was really in a fucking hole back then, and I just let it fester. I just let myself think that what we had was some sort of lie.”

“Adam-“

“Look, this is the class A douchebag move, I know,” Adam laughed even as he felt heat come to his cheeks – the kind accompanied by glassy eyes and then tears, “b-but… I just needed to say it, to… atone or something – I don’t fucking know.”

“We both did a lot of things that probably weren’t great,” Matt shook his head, “I should’ve tried to be supportive, instead of pushing you towards… what I wanted.”

 Adam sniffled, rubbing a hand across his eyes as he reached to take another drink of his beer before realizing it was empty. With a disgruntled sigh, he put the bottle back on the table next to him.

 “You know, you probably could’ve got this off your chest a lot sooner if you responded to more of Bruce’s invitations,” Matt joked, watching the way Adam’s lips split into a grin as he turned to face him.

 “Yeah… but then I’d have to do this more than once. Stare at you… wonder why I let things go wrong…”

 Matt pulled Adam’s hand towards him, pulling Adam into a hug. Adam, wide-eyed and confused pulled himself back, just enough to stare Matt directly in the eyes. The tired, dopey eyes that Adam loved seeing before his classes every morning, after his shifts at the bar all those nights ago.

 “I need to confess to something,” Adam said quickly.

“Me too,” Matt replied.

“I… I think I still- “

Matt reached up, pressing his lips to Adam’s as he pushed him against the railing. Adam responded in force, their lips pressing against each other as they locked into a position that felt all too familiar and all too new all at the same time as Matt’s back pressed against red brick, and their kiss turned from a peck into something a little more until Adam pulled away.

“Matt…” Adam’s eyes quivered, tears starting to appear at the corners.

“I know I always told you I wasn’t huge on second chances,” Matt smiled as his eyes grew soft, “but we’re older now. And in five years’ time, I don’t think I’ve fit with anyone as well as I’ve fit with you.”

They kissed again quickly. A reunion of hearts greater than a red Royal Flush, as Adam pulled back enough so their noses were touching.

“I hope the second chance is all I need,” he whispered.

Matt laughed, and Adam’s body was warm all over in seconds, “Well I guess in most games you start with three lives.”

“Oh, is this a game now?” Adam winked.

“A real-life game with real consequences,” Matt chuckled as Adam pulled him into another kiss.

 “Well, let’s play then.”

In another room, in what felt like another world, Bruce poured himself, James, and Elyse a glass of white wine as they saw the two silhouettes press against the window.

“It took us five fuckin’ years, but we finally got them on the same balcony,” Bruce raised his glass in a toast that was met by the other two, “Now maybe I can stop throwing these dumb parties just to get those two together.”

“So, Cards Against Humanity at our place next time?” Elyse asked with a grin.

James rolled his eyes mockingly, “Ugh. We’re gonna have to deal with those lovebirds again. Just like college.”

Elyse laughed vibrantly to the other two as they each took a sip from a wine glass. Bruce was sure this whole story would find its way into their next group conversation.

 But it said something that Bruce hadn’t seen Matt Peake, his best friend and roommate, smile that vibrantly in ages.


End file.
